


Kiss the girl.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, and yes it is based on that song, confessing kind of thing? watanabe wants to kiss chika that's about it, mari is a blessing thanks mari, you watanabe is a huge nerd and chika takami is Great as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: You Watanabe wasn't smooth.





	Kiss the girl.

You Watanabe wasn’t smooth.

Maybe she shouldn’t have asked Mari for help. She knew she should have asked Kanan. Kanan always gave great advice, after all. But she asked Mari. And Mari was happy about it. Very, very happy. It was like she had been waiting for You to ask her for help all her life. Like she knew she was going to do it and had her answer prepared.

You wanted to confess Chika the feelings she had for her. She decided she wouldn’t have to hold back her urge to kiss her anymore. She was just tired of hiding her feelings. The thing is that she didn’t know how to do it. She didn’t know where, when. She didn’t know what words to say, what attitude to have. Maybe she was overthinking the situation, yes. But she couldn’t help it. It was Chika, after all. Her lifelong crush. The actual love of her life.

That’s when Mari comes in. You asked her what should she do. Mari’s answer was quite simple but impossible to do: “Kiss her.”

As if it were so easy. If it were, You would have done it years ago. She almost rolled her eyes when Mari said it. It sounded ridiculous.

She told Mari she couldn’t do that. “Why not?” Was her answer. You stayed in silence. She wasn’t sure what to answer.

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I just can’t do it.”

And now, when she was alone with Chika, watching the sunset in the most awkward and romantic way possible, Mari’s words just wouldn’t leave her mind. “Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her” was all she could think of. It was like a broken record going over and over inside her  mind.

“Are you okay, You-chan? You look worried.” Chika said. You fidgeted.

“I-I’m fine! Yeah, totally fine. I couldn’t be any better, actually. I feel just amazing.” God, she sounded terrible. She hoped Chika didn’t feel her voice shaking. She hoped Chika actually believed what she just had said. She frowned.

“Huh. You don’t feel fine, though. You seem… distant, I guess. Are you sure you aren’t worried about anything? I’ll help you if you need! I’ll try my best!” You wondered if it was possible to keep falling in love with the same person every day. She wondered why Chika had to be so nice and good and why her smile had to be so beautiful.

“Don’t worry, Chika-chan. Really. I just…” She trailed off. Chika was staring at her, at her eyes. She did look worried. You didn’t want her to feel like that.

“I have something to tell you.” She felt her heart race.

“Yeah?”

“Huh… I…” She gulped. She was almost sweating, and she felt like she was blushing from head to toe “I was wondering if you could help me with the math homework we have. I can’t understand anything.” You felt like a coward. She also felt a disappointed Mari whining at the distance.

“Ah, I knew something was bothering you! Of course I’ll help you, silly! You gotta be more honest with me, You-chan. You know you can trust me.” She smiled. You blushed.

“Yeah. I gotta be more honest.” She said, touching the back of her neck. “I gotta be more honest.” She repeated under her breath.

She felt Chika getting closer to her. Her heart was racing again. She felt like she was about to faint. Chika placed her heads on her shoulder. You felt blessed and cursed at the same time. She felt like she was going insane.

“Isn’t the sunset pretty?” Chika said. You just nodded. “I can’t get enough of it, You-chan. I can never get enough of it.”

You felt Mari screaming in her mind that it was just the right moment, that it was now or never, that she had to do it because it was her chance.

But You couldn’t, since Chika kissed her first.


End file.
